1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air bag installation arrangement for a passenger of an automotive vehicle. Specifically, the present invention relates to an installation arrangment having an instrument panel, which may be adapted for vehicles with or without a passenger air bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed, for installation of air bags for a passenger of an automotive vehicle, to install the air bag unit (i.e. an air bag and inflation device therefor operably mounted) in a recess provided in the instrument panel of the vehicle.
However, although the above arrangement provides favorable mounting characteristics for the passenger air bag, there is a drawback in that not every unit of a particular make of vehicle is designated to be equipped with a passenger air bag. Thus, assembly of vehicles having a passenger air bag requires a certain number of parts and assembly procedures different from those of vehicles of the same make and model to be delivered without a passenger air bag. Provision of different parts raises costs and impedes smooth assembly of such vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an air bag installation arrangement for a vehicular passenger in which the same instrument panel may be used in assembly of vehicles with passenger air bags and those without.
In addition, in the case of certain vehicles, it is desirable that an instrument panel made of synthetic resin or the like, be molded in a single process. However, according to the related art, it is necessary to install an air bag unit separately of the instrument panel since an air bag inflation device generates heat levels high enough to damage or deform the synthetic resin.
Thus, it has been required to provide an air bag installation arrangement having major components adapted for both vehicles with and without passenger position air bags. It is further desirable to provide an air bag installation arrangement in which an inflation device and an air bag may be integrally installed with molded components.